Abandoned
by hockeygrl125
Summary: What happens when a little girl grows up and ask questions only to be stalked by something that killed her parents... i'm not good at summaries.. you'll have to read.
1. Chapter 1

**Abandoned**

_Dream Sequence:_

_A black shadowy figure hovered over a female body. A male body lay on the ground bleeding from the arm and the leg.  
"Run, Leah run" the female shrieked before it fades out._

"Run Leah Run"

Leah woke up in a lonely room with her heart racing and sweat running from her cheek.

"A bad dream," she stated.

A Bad dream she had one too many times before. She got dressed and drove over to the roadhouse where her parents friend, Ellen owned. Leah got out of her car, closed the door and walked in. Ellen came from the other side of the bar and said, "Hey baby girl"

"I had the dream again" Leah said exhaustedly.

"Again?!" Ellen asked, "that's the third time this week."

"Yah, I know. How do I get it to stop?" Leah asked.

"I don't know"

"Well then, give me a shot of whiskey" Leah demanded.

Leah took the shot, left and went back to her house to think about the dream again.

_Groans and moans come from a female and male body laying on the ground, gasping for air. A little girl hides in the bushes... _

Leah woke up again in cold sweat and crying, "Why did my parents have to die?"

"What killed them" she kept asking herself.

Leah got up and took a shower and left for the roadhouse to help Ellen with the Friday night crowd.

On her way there she kept thinking about what had happened to her parents when she was little. She never understood why they traveled around so much, and left her in the care of Ellen.

She pulled into the parking lot, and got out and walked in. Ellen had spotted here and motioned her to come over.  
"I want you to take this whiskey and put in the cooler down below" Ellen commanded. "Okay" Leah did what she was told.

As she was putting the whiskey away, Sam and Dean Winchester walked into the roadhouse.

"Sam, Dean" Ellen said.

Leah popped up from behind the bar to see who she was talking too.

"Hey Ellen," Sam said.

Dean was looking Leah up.

"Sam, Dean, this is Leah Congdon," Ellen introduced her. "Leah, this is Sam and Dean Winchester, they're hunters too."

"You're a hunter?" Dean asked.

"Not really," Leah said, "my parents hunted when I was younger.. I really never hunted on my own"

"So, what are you boys here for?" Ellen asked.

"We're on our way up north" Sam replied, "we got a lead so were checking it out."

" it's not my business or nothing, but what are you looking for. I used to camp up there when I was young before... anyways when I was younger." Leah said curiously and nervously.

"We don't know yet, but there's been reports of people going missing up there. We seem to think it's demon related." Sam replied.

Dean was still noticeably checking Leah out. She gave him a disgusted look and said, "Can I talk to you for a second, Ellen?"

"Sure, Excuse us boys." Ellen said.

Leah and Ellen walked to the store room, and Leah said, "what they're talking about, could it be what happened to my parents?

:at the same time:

Dean asked Sam, "Do you think they talking about me?"

"Highly doubt it." Sam said

:back to Leah and Ellen:

"It could be, but it's hard to say." Ellen replied.

Ellen and Leah walked back to the bar.  
"I'll be right back" Leah said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two:**

Leah walked out of the bar and opened the back of her trunk just to find her father's notebook that he kept when he hunted any supernatural being, info and contacts. Then a picture of them when she was young together fell out. "Why aren't you here with me now?" Leah said trying to hold back the tears.

Then Sam and Dean walked out of the roadhouse.

Dean heard Leah said, "Why aren't you here with me now?"

Leah wiped her tears and looked at the picture.

"How old were you when they died?" Sam asked.

"Seven. We were camping just north of here. Just about where you were headed. My parents where setting up camp when my father looked up and there was a shadowy figure." Leah remembered.

"Where were you?" Dean asked.

"I was playing in the bushes," Leah continued, "I remembered seeing my dad just laying there on the ground in a pool of blood just groaning and gasping for air. Then I heard my mom saying 'run Leah, run' _her mother's voice fading in her head." _ Tears run down Leah's face, "then I ran all the way here. I remembered the way, and I told Ellen what happened, then after I was asleep, Ellen got the bodies and burned them out back. Only Ellen knows how bad it was."

"Well I have to go," Leah stated. She grabbed the photo back from Dean's hand, got in her car and sped off.

"This girl's been through hell twice." Sam stated. Dean watched as Leah sped off and went back into the roadhouse. Sam could tell that this was no ordinary girl Dean liked. She was different, but he didn't' know why.

"I need... well want to know what happened to Leah's parents." Dean said, concerned for Leah's sake, "she told us about that night."

"It was bad when we got there. Matt, Leah's father was already on the ground, dead. It looked like a vampire bite, but never have I seen a bite like that. We looked about 20 feet from here Matt lie, and found Cassie, Leah's mother. She looked like she was drug to where she lie. Still to this day have no idea what or who killed them." told Ellen.

Dean was astonished. "How old is Leah?"

"Twenty-three" Ellen said.

"Thanks Ellen, but we got to get going." Dean said.

Dean went out to the impala to find Sam there with his laptop looking up information.

"Leah's twenty-three," Dean said as he got into the car.

Sam looked at Dean and said, "this can't be the demon's doing right?"

"It's could be, but the years are off, she was seven when they died." Dean said.

:graveyard scene:

A medium gravestone sits in a small meadow in a small cemetery. On the stone it says:

Congdon

Matthew JamesCassie Ann

1957-1991 1958-1991

Beloved Father and Mother

Leah walked from her car carrying a bouquet of pink and white carnations. Her mother's favorite flower. The rumble of a car's motor caught the attention of Leah. She turned to see Dean's impala pulling into the cemetery. She ignored it and continued to walk toward her parent's gravestone. Dean pulled in behind her car, killed the engine, and both Sam and himself got of the car and walked towards Leah. She set the flowers on the ground and took a few steps back. She couldn't go back anymore for Dean and Sam were right behind her just staring at the grave.

Wiping the tears from her eyes she asked, " How did you find me here?"

"Ellen tipped us off, she was worried" Sam said.

"Well I'm alright aren't I," Leah said. " See yah later, I guess." Leah walked back to her car and sped off, only leaving Sam and Dean to their thoughts. Both brothers paused before heading back to the impala and drove back to the roadhouse.

When Sam and Dean got back to the saloon, they noticed that Leah's car was parked out back. They walked back into the roadhouse and Ellen said, "Hey boys"

Sam and Dean found a table and sat down. Sam opened his laptop, that he seems to carry everywhere, and did some research. Just then Leah came up from the basement carrying a case of vodka. She saw the Winchester boys at the table and carried two beers over to the table. "You two could use these" she said.

"Thanks" Dean smiled. Sam said the same thing, but without looking up from his research. She walked back from the bar and said to herself, "I hope the find it and kill it"


	3. Chapter 3

After Sam and Dean had their finished their drinks, they up and left the road house without saying goodbye to Ellen or Leah. They were headed to the campground to see what was going on. When they arrived, they got out and headed for the trunk. They loaded the shotgun with rocksalt and searched around for anything mysterious.

They only walked for about one hundred feet until they heard a rustle in the bushes next to them. They both hid behind a couple of trees, until Sam turned around and saw the shadowy creature hovering right beside them. A shriek came from the creature and Dean yelled to Sam, " Get Down"

Dean took a shot at it and it disappeared. Dean looked over to Sam as he was just dumb founded at what happened.

"Did it get you, Sam?" Dean asked.

"No, but I felt numb when I looked at it." Sam looking confused to Dean.

Dean realized that whatever it was, it was coming back and most likely in numbers, so him and Sam left to the motel to get some sleep.

Just a few hours after they got back. Sam fell fast asleep. Dean was ready to get to bed when his cell phone rang. He saw that it was Ellen calling.

" Hello?" Dean said.

" Dean, is she with you?" Ellen asked

"Who Leah?"

"Yes, please tell me she's with you. I can't reach her on her cell."

"No, we haven't seen Leah since we left the road house."

"Oh no!" Ellen gasped, as the phone clicked.

Dean went and hit Sam in the leg " Sam, Wake up!"

"What? What's going on?" Sam groggily said.

"Leah's missing, we got to find her" Dean said.

"Did you call Ellen?" Sam asked as he got his jacket on.

"No, Ellen tried her cell and got nothing, she's gone Sam."

Sam and Dean got in the car and went back to the campground just to see if they could find her.

Leah woke up dazed and confused with her hands tied behind her back. She was sitting in a chair in a small cabin just next to a campsite. She tried so hard to get free from the ropes, but they were just a little to tight for her to get loose. She tried yelling, but it was no use, no one could hear her. Finally, someone appeared from the shadows and duct taped her mouth.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word," the person said, "not too much longer. Mommy and daddy wouldn't want their baby girl hurt now wouldn't they."

Leah's eyes grew much larger when they said those words. At that moment she realized that this person was the one that killed her parents. Just then they both saw headlights coming into the drive.

"Thank God." Leah said to herself.

"Show time," said the other person.

Sam and Dean got out of the car with hand guns in hand. They could hear Leah's muffled screams as they went to the door as Dean kicked the door open. They saw Leah just sitting there in the middle with all the lights on. Just then, out of nowhere, the man pushed Dean from behind, knocking the gun out of his hand as he fell to the floor. Sam shot the man and he ran from the cabin and just disappeared. Sam looked everywhere before running back into the cabin to untie Leah.

"Dude, that hurt" Dean said as he tried to get his balance back.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked while untying Leah.

"I think so." Leah said shaken. " I was in my room sleeping, then I woke up here."

Both brothers brought Leah back to the motel room just in case the man decided to make another apperance.

In the hotel room Leah laid on the couch and was saying " he told me mommy and daddy wouldn't want their little girl hurt. He's the one that killed them. I just know it."

by now Leah was crying herself to sleep. The nightmare came back, just like other nights before. Leah woke up in a cold sweat and panting real hard. Dean woke up and asked "are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just had the dream again. The one I always have of my parents dying." Leah replied, " I'm gonna get some air."

After Leah relaxed some, she went back into the motel and fell back asleep. She didn't notice Dean sitting in the chair just staring at her.

The next thing he knew he was sleeping in an awkward position, Sam whispering at him not trying to wake Leah. "Wake up Dean."

"Huh? What time is it?" Dean whispered back.

"About 7:30, I'm gonna go get something to eat, you want anything?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Dean replied.

Dean looked over at Leah to make sure they didn't wake her. Then he went and took a shower. When he got out she was still sleeping, but starting to stir.

"Good morning sunshine" Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh. What time is it?" Leah asked.

Dean turned to look at his watch. "About 8ish"

"Where's Sam?"

"Breakfast run"

"Oh." Leah said as she headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she got out Sam was back. He bought donuts and coffee for everyone. Leah took a donut and said "Thanks For everything."

Never in her life did she have friends that cared for her. Little did she know Dean called Ellen to tell her she was okay.


	4. Author's Note!

**A little note from me:**

okay. When I was revising I noticed that chapter three was excately like chapter two.. I had to re-type chapter three so you may want to re-read that before I update to chapter four.

Sorry about the mistake.. keep reading... who knows I may plan a sequel.


	5. Chapter 4

**part four:**

After they ate their some what breakfast. Dean drove Leah back to the roadhouse to get her car. A joy of emotions ran over her when she opened the door to find Ellen at the bar just looking terrible. Dean and Sam followed.

Ellen ran over to Leah and hugged her. Leah winced

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Ellen asked all motherly.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a few scratches and bruises," Leah said, "I saw it, the thing that killed my parents."

"Yeah, Ellen. He had her bound and tied when we got there. Then shot it with rock salt and disappeared." Dean told the story. He knew Leah couldn't bear the pain of telling it again.

"It looked like a demon, but it wasn't." Sam replied.

"A demon none the less." Ellen stated.

That night Sam and Dean decided to go back to the cabin to see if they could find this demon again and kill it. When they got to the cabin they saw the door wide open with the light on. They cautiously walked in with guns loaded and cocked. Then out of nowhere the door slammed shut. Both dean and Sam jumped back to see the demon standing in front of the door.

"Hello boys." it said.

"You killed Leah's parents didn't you?" Sam asked.

"Yes I did, Sammy. See her parents were just bait, I need her. Just like I need you Sam."

"What do you mean?" dean asked, "just like Sam?"

"She has powers, like Sam. They just haven't set off, shall we say." the demon spat.

"But she was seven when you killed her parents." Sam stated.

"Seven years and six months, to be exact."

Dean took a shot at the demon and it threw him to the back of the room.

"You're gonna die, you son of a bitch" Dean spat.

Not knowing that the demon survived the shot. Dean and Sam got up and went back to the hotel room.

Sam walked in and said, "seven years and six months. Sounds weird doesn't it?"

" a little, I'm tired I'm going to bed." Dean said yawning.

Sam also tried to go to sleep, but those words haunted his mind. Finally sleepiness gave in and he felt his eyes close and went soundly to sleep.

When the sunshine broke through dean groaned and saw Sam at the table with laptop on. "Dude what time is it?"

Sam looked at his watch "8:15"

"What are you doing?"

"I was thinking about this demon, he's not like the yellow eyed demon, it's like a separate group or something." Sam stated.

"And?" Dean asked.

"They like to torture they're victims"

"So you're saying that they like to stalk they're prey."

"Basically. Maybe Leah's entire life." Sam said.

Sam and Dean pulled up to the roadhouse to find Leah's already there.

"You know it's early right?" Leah said sarcastically as they walk in the door.

"Can I talk to you a minute, privately" Sam asked.

"Um...okay. I guess." Leah said.

They walked outside to find dean leaning against the car door. After Leah closed the door she asked, "what's up?"

Dean and Sam both gave her looks.

"Okay so it's bad news."

"We encountered the demon again." dean said.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked.

"Yah we're fine, but the information he gave us.." Sam said.

"He told us you have powers, like Sam" dean interrupted.

"Powers, I don't' have any powers and what kind of powers does Sam have?" Leah questioned.

"I see things, I have prementions," Sam said.

"Again, I don't have any powers." Leah grunted. Just as she said that Sam flew a couple of yards. Leah gasped. She and Dean ran over to Sam.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Leah apologized.

Sam rubbed his head, "I think that's her power."

"Huh? What?" Leah was confused.

"You can control things with your mind. It's makes your thoughts real, especially you angry thoughts." Sam said.

"Remind us not to get your angry then" Dean spoke.

Leah was astonished and shocked. She got into her car and drove home.

Dean helped Sam up and they walked into the road house.

"Where's Leah? Ellen asked.

"She drove off, after we told her she had some kind of power." Dean said.

"What? What power?" Ellen gave them both a dirty look.

"We went back to the cabin to find the thing again. Well it attacked us and told us that the demon needed her, just like the yellow eyed demon wants Sam. Then it told us she's got some power. Then when we talked to her she flew Sam a few feet." Dean detailed.

"Woah." Ellen was shocked.


	6. Chapter 5

**Part five**

Leah was half way to her house when she make a u-turn and drove back. She peeled into the lot and got out. Walked into the roadhouse to find everyone just staring at her. Sam held his head.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone. I just want answers." Leah said.

"Okay then. You want answers, we'll give you answers." Dean said.

"It's a torturing demon. We think it's been watching you your entire life."

"I think I need some air." Leah said.

She walk out of the road house and breathed heavily. Dean followed her.

" I miss them so much," Leah said trying to fight back tears.

She knew Dean was right beside her and she knew about the pain the yellow eyed demon caused their family.

Dean heard the door open and shut. "Am I interrupting anything?" Sam asked.

"No" Leah said.

"Well Ash and I are going to do some findings at the campground. We'll be back later" Sam replied.

"Okay be safe Sam." Dean said. "call me when you're done."

After Sam left, Dean was heading back into the roadhouse when Leah said, " I was to show you something."

"Okay" Dean said. "Where we going?"

"Oh. You'll see.." Leah said with a grin on her face.

It was kinda obvious that Leah liked Dean and vice versa. Everyone could tell even though they denied it.

Leah walked over to her car and dean walked over to his.

"Um.. we're taking my car." Leah said.

"No, my car," dean replied. " I can't leave my baby."

"It's not going to hurt it any, and we won't be gone long." Leah replied.

"Ouch, that hurt," Dean said. "real bad."

As dean got in he said, "it's a nice car."

Leah couldn't help but to chuckle at his response.

Leah sped out of the parking lot and on to the highway. They drove for about 5 minutes, when Dean changed the radio station.

"You can put a CD in if you want you know," Leah said, "there's not much reception out here."

dean flipped the visor over and there were a mix of different artists. From Carrie Underwood to Metallica to Backstreet Boys.

"Yep. Definitely in a chick's car." Dean said holding a Metallica CD.

Leah punched Dean in the shoulder.

"Ouch."

"You deserved that."

"So where are we going anyways." Dean asked as Leah turned onto a private road right off the highway. They were about 30 minutes from the roadhouse in a small township. At the end of the driveway Dean noticed the huge house that Leah drove up to.

" So who lives here" Dean said as he and Leah got out of the car.

"I do," Leah said walking up to the door and unlocking it. "are you gonna come in or just stare at it?"

"Was you dad a millionaire, before he died." Dean said just looking around the house.

"Smart ass.." Leah said. " let's just say my mother's father had a lot of money when he died and never told us."

"So you own this then"

"I guess you could say that." Leah replied. "Shoes."

Dean looked at the floor, they were shiny, too shiny. "who cleans all this?"

"I do, when I have time, actually I hire someone to clean it. Anyways, you're free to explore the house. I thought maybe you and Sam could stay here instead of the motel. At least you'll have free hot running water all the time." Leah said.

"Yeah, I'll think of it. All this space, how come your hardly here?" Dean asked.

"Well it's complicated. When my parents died Ellen invited me to stay there with her and Jo. But before I went there I stayed here a couple of years when I was seventeen. Everytime I stayed here things went haywire.

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Like leaky faucets, water running in the showers, loud banging in the night, glass shattering. I would wake up and everything would be back to normal. Ellen came over and she told me everything was in my head."

"Maybe it was." Dean replied.

Dean heard the sound of his baby outside and walked to the window. There was Sam driving the impala up the drive and behind Leah's mustang. Sam cut the engine and hopped out.

"How did you find this place?" Leah asked.

"Ellen thought you'd might be here and told me how to get here." Sam replied.

" Leah's invited us to stay here instead of the motel." Dean said.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah there's plenty of room and food too. Leah said.

"I love this chick" Dean said to himself.


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay This is the final chapter..**

**Part six**

After Sam and Dean went to the motel to get their things, Leah went to her room to put her things away and saw the picture of her parents holding her when she was a baby. Suddenly tears began to form. She was now kinda paranoid that at any moment the demon could come and get her. She turned around and saw the demon standing in front of her. "Hello again, Leah"

" What do you want?" Leah cried. She was all alone in the house. Hoping that Sam and Dean would be back in time to save her.

" You. Your power. It's a gift you know, but I need Sam too, and your just bait."

"No!" Leah cried again. Just then she heard the impala and started screaming. Just as Sam and Dean were pulling behind Leah's mustang they heard her screaming. They ran inside and saw at the top of the foyer, the demon bound and gagged Leah yet another time. The demon standing behind her cackled and said " so we meet again huh boys."

"Let Leah go" Dean gritted his teeth.

"Now why would I do that? She's special. Isn't she Sam?"

"No." Sam replied. He knew what would happened if he took her.

Dean took a shot dead on and the demon vanished upstairs. Sam ran up the stairs and untied Leah.

"Is he gone for sure now? Leah asked.

"No," Dean gasped, "but he'll be back."  
Dean, Sam and Leah went back downstairs to the library, to look up something. The boys were shocked when she opened the doors. Sam looked over the collection that Leah's father had. " there's like every book on mythical beings and sciences here."

Sam found a book and pulled it out..

"Sam, no!" Leah screeched as she pulled the doors closed. One panel of books parted to show an array of weapons and ammunition.

"well there's goes the secret hiding spot" Leah said.

"Holy.." Dean started to say.

"woah." Sam said.

They heard a loud crash upstairs and knew he was back. They all grabbed some kind of weapon and walked toward the door. Leah shut the panel and put the book back, "No one's gonna know this secret."

Dean poked his head out of the door as Sam followed.

"Sam you go first."

" No you."

"Fine, I'll go" Leah said.

Leah made her way up to the stair pointing her gun toward the top. As she got to the top she noticed that her parent old bedroom door was opened. She made her way over to it and cautiously went in and saw some one standing there.

"What do you want from me?" Leah said.

"Your mind is a powerful thing" the demon spat. He heard the footsteps of Sam and Dean behind her. "they're still here aren't they, they're fond of you, you know that"

Leah just stood there frozen at the words that he said, but she snapped out of it when she heard Dean yell, "Leah move!"

everything was like in slow motion to Leah when the shot Dean fired missed the demon and threw him against the far wall. Then she thought to the day where she flew Sam and focused her mind on the demon. He sensed this and flung her against the wall knocking her out some.

" You're finally gonna die" Sam said.

" Ah Sam, nice to see you too." the demon said.

Sam noticed Leah lying on the ground trying to get up. " what do you want with Leah?"

Just as Sam had said that. Leah shot a force field around the demon paralyzing it. "Sam shoot it." Leah yelled. Sam just froze there, amazed at what Leah just did.

"Fine, I'll shoot it," Leah had all she could to do to steady herself from the blast and shot the demon straight on. "It's over now bitch"

The demon's spirit jumped out of the body it was possessing and flew away. Dean finally came to, and asked, "what the hell happened"

" I killed it." Leah said shockenly.

They checked missing persons reports and found nothing, then Dean and Sam took the body and burned it.

They all slept that good that night. Knowing that the demon wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now." Sam said the next morning.

"You guys are really leaving?" Leah asked.

"Yah, Dean's kinda wanted by the FBI"

"Alright then, you'll be around the road house won't yah?"

"Yah" Dean replied. "see yah around"

after that, Leah watched as Sam and Dean pulled out of the driveway and on their way.


End file.
